


And the ones that mother gives you

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: BJD doll, M/M, the art of coping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: Something special is made for Zevulon.
Relationships: Firmus Piett/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 20





	And the ones that mother gives you

He wanted to close the shop, but a petite human male in well cut clothes lurking at the shop window made him reconsider. The credits were always welcomed and his business was not exactly thriving. It kept his head above the water. The zabrak, who was making ball jointed dolls of various species from the mold to the finest detail on their skin. The human walked in his shop and stood there quite lost. Zabrak grinned and walked to meet the esteemed customer. He could tell when somebody reeked of credits. The man was small for an average human male and had an air of nervousness around him. First time customers were like this.  
  
“Please take your time, Sir. Look around and if you are interested in some of my dolls I can make adjustments to suit your aesthetics,” his basic was unaccented and his tone calm. The prey must be lured in. The man nodded and was looking around, when suddenly he stopped in front of the human female section.  
  
“The custom dolls, you said,” the human suddenly turned around and looked at Zabrak with the intensity of a man, who finally found what he was looking for.  
  
“Yes Sir, the holo is enough and I can make a doll just for you,“ he replied “anything goes of course but with something more complicated it will reflect in the price.”  
  
The human nodded absentmindedly. It was like he was contemplating something for a moment. The owner cursed in his mind, perhaps he scared the customer with the talk of price.  
  
“I will pay handsomely if you make a doll according to the holo image of… of my sister, but I have the condition I will be watching you throughout. Of course I will reflect your … difficulties,“ the human´s request was reasonable and if he paid, there was no need to ponder too long.  
  
“It is no problem. Actually it is good. I can make adjustments more easily when you will be watching,” the reply and nod was everything to settle the business. The human informed him that he would return the following day with the holo. Zabrak only managed to say “Yes, Sir.” He was a bit surprised by his reaction. The human was obviously used to commanding things around him. The rich were like that. They were accustomed to the galaxy turning around them.  
  
The human was punctual and appeared in his shop. He walked in and nodded towards Zabrak and showed him the holo of the brown-haired lady in a long green dress with an impossibly small waist laced in a green corset trimmed with burgundy.. The whole complexion was more doll-like than human female at first glance. He closed the shop front door and led the customer to his workshop. Tea was served and he sat behind his desk examining the holo. The supposed sister had small details on her neck, which had to be overlooked and definitely not his place to ask the question.  
  
“Should I be accurate to the holo or should I make her … a bit stylized?” The sister of course, he thought more like a brother. The human anatomy was a peculiar one in small details. He was not to judge. The man shook his head. The work started. The human was sitting in the corner sipping his tea and was reading his pad. Time past rather quickly. The human inspected his work and appeared satisfied. He informed him that the face and hair were accurate and he expected to pick the doll up at noon next day. Pushy bastard, the zabrak thought, but nodded. He would work through the night to finish it.  
  
The box with the doll was on the counter. The doll was in her casket secured and silk paper covered her. The human came and inspected the product with a smile. The whispered price was accepted and little extra was added. The man left with the box under his arm slipping into the crowd and disappeared.  
  
Zevulon walked out of the spaceport. The speeder was waiting for him. He slipped in and had to subdue the urge to kiss the man behind the steering. He looked so good and he could not wait to have him. The mission kept them apart, but now he was so close yet unable to touch him. It was frustrating. The speeder accelerated and Zevulon was glad for the safety belt as they moved through the traffic. Piett liked to drive or fly and if it could go fast, he would push it to the limits. Zevulon almost asked to bring an end to the hazardous driving, but he swallowed it and instead observed the other man. Piett’s eyes sparkled with rare joy. The traffic around them slowly ebbed and soon the city was behind them and more greenery was between the dwellings. He suspected some private place like always and was not surprised by the modest house behind the tall wall. The craving for the nature and the unspoiled water was in Piett´s mind. Zevulon heard about Axilla and he understood it. The gate closed behind them, their speeder went into a skid as Piett did his signature parking.  
  
“Do not tell father,” Piett smiled and kissed Zevulon´s cheek. Truth was his father hated reckless behavior and Piett´s driving belonged to that category.  
  
“If you are good, I will not tell,” he replied with a playful tone. He took his bag and walked behind Piett who raced up the stairs.  
  
“I hired this place for our free time,“ he said, when they entered the house “pity that I will be with you only for two days, but Maximilian will come tomorrow and stay till the end of your shore leave.” Zevulon didn't argue or ask why he would not stay with them. The war was there and they had their duties. He would make sure that Piett´s feet would not touch the ground.  
  
“I have something for you Zevie,“ he whispered and walked to the table where the white box with the green ribbon lay, “I wanted to give you something … special.”  
  
Zevulon looked at the box and touched the smooth cool surface. He pulled the ribbon and it easily slipped from it. He was curious and yet concerned. He expected a fine blade or blaster, but the way Piett looked made him reconsider those options. He stood there in his typical manner when they played. He was timid bearing a shy look unbefitting the officer he was, but perfect for the game they played. Zevulon opened the box and froze. It was perfect. He touched the doll's face and his fingertips ran over its body. He gently removed the doll from her box. She was perfect. He turned and looked at his mother. She would be perfect too.


End file.
